Promise
by Astroline
Summary: Summmary: Inuyasha is the most handsome and wealthy hanyou around . Kagome is a regular school girl. One day her friends dare her to pick a date with the first cute guy they see. Of course, Inuyasha! What will happen next?
1. another day for kagome higurashi

Hey all! This is maii first Inuyasha fic so please bear with me! I'm only 13 so that's prolly why it kinda suckz.but still! Please R&R!!! ^_^  
  
Promise baii Astroline  
  
[means authors note]  
  
'means thinking'  
  
*means exaggerating a word or something*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ means scene change  
  
and a smiley of any kind is their facial expression  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. If he does then Inu-kun would go through a hell lot more torture than he does now.  
  
This is sort of AU-ish..  
  
Summmary: Inuyasha is the most handsome and wealthy hanyou[is that how you spell?] around . Kagome is a regular school girl. One day her friends dare her to pick a date with the first cute guy they see. Of course, Inuyasha! What will happen next? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sixteen year old girl[14 is too young ne?] with black raven hair reaching her mid-back and blue-gray eyes and a height of 5'6 was walking down the hall humming when she was interrupted by Sango, her best friend.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!!"  
  
"Yea, Sango?"  
  
"Miaca, Yuki, and Naru and I are going to the mall, you wanna come?" [hehe, sound familiar?]  
  
"Sure, I just have to go home later to pick up may money and tell my mom"  
  
"OK then Bye!!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sango!"  
  
'Ugh, Math..just what I need..and to think, my first class too! Mr. Tushnet is so gay!'[I hate my math teacher so I'm gonna put him in. hehehe] 'Life is cruel..' Kagome thought with disgust.  
  
She reluctantly sat down just before-  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-that.  
  
"Good morning class. Get out your books and let's start our lesson." Groans can be heard from all over the classroom including mines.  
  
"Yes, I know. When I was younger, I hated it too. But then it struck me. I loved math! Blah blah blah, I alone put up the testing scored in the standardized testing, blah blah blah.."  
  
'I hate him so much! Gives himself too much credit.. I personally think he's a lonely old man who still lives with his mom. I know it's mean but I can't help it!' Kagome thought wishing Sango was in her position instead than her.  
  
It was solo boring. I started to daydream about Kouga. The hot T.V star. He is sooooo HOT!! [I was gagging while writing this.]  
  
"Are these for me? Oh Kouga, you're so sweet. I love you too." *pucker pucker*  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Kagome, totally oblivious to what's happening around her started to hug Melvin, the dorkiest guy in school whom she incidentally had to sit next to.  
  
"Kagome! Are you listening or too busy daydreaming about some ugly guy?"  
  
Feeling heat rise to my cheeks, she stood up and ran as the bell  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG-that.  
  
"Collect your books and good-bye!!" Saved by the bell!  
  
"Yes! PE next my favorite subject!"  
  
"Kagome, are you talking to yourself again?"  
  
"Oh shyte, it's Hojo. Damn of all times now. To think my day can't get any worst then it already is right now." Kagome murmured to herself.  
  
"Hello, Kagome, You there?"  
  
Hojo said waving a hand in front of her face not noticing the glares he was receiving. Kagome forced a smile and answered back  
  
" Oh! Yea! I'm fine! I was thinking of what a jack-of-err----I mean Jack and the bean stock story." Kagome stuttered lame excuses, anything that came to mind.  
  
"Erm, Ok. Anyways go back to what you were thinking of, er-Jack and the bean stock" "Happily!" Kagome chirped while thinking of Hojo being attacked by all these different little funky midget looking mutants from every direction.  
  
"AHAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"ATTACK!!" Screamed a high-pitched voice pointing at Hojo.  
  
"Kagome help me!!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!" Crazy bloodthirsty aliens these days.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hojo screamed in agony.  
  
*silence*  
  
"I'm too young to die!!!!"  
  
"Soooo many girls to see!!"  
  
'Huh? Aren't you supposed to be dead baii now?"  
  
*droll*  
  
'Hey! What happened to all those green little orcs?'  
  
Kagome was snapped back to reality when she felt a hand on her chest. Then she noticed that it was HOJO'S hand was on it and twitching slightly.  
  
'HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Y-Yes Kagome?" Hojo squeaked.  
  
Kagome grinned evilly and yanked a door off it's hinges and started hitting him on the head continuously times with it till there was a bump as tall as a mountain on his head.  
  
"Ouch! Kago-BAM- Kago-BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM-Please!!-bam bam bam bam!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohmagosh, Hojo, Are you alright?" Kagome asked faking concern and her voice dripping with sarcastic ness. But Hojo being the guy he is didn't catch this at all.  
  
Like magic, Hojo healed instantly with the bump gone and hugging Kagome and whispered in her ear.  
  
"All is alright as long as you are here my dear Kagome." But I didn't hear him; I was off in my dream world again. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!"  
  
This time he was being attacked by female gorillas. They were kissing him all over and over and over everywhere.  
  
"Bras, panties, boobies" Hojo murmmerd drooling. Then Kagome realized that he was one step away from entering the girls' locker room.  
  
'HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Damn, I was hoping this would work this time...Oh shit I gotta go before-"  
  
"HOJO!!!!!WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING THERE?!?!?!?!?!YOU BETTA RUN BOY! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH AND I'M GETTING HELLA PISSED!"  
  
"Fuck, Bye Kagome."  
  
I just stared and stifled my laugh. Serves him right. ~*~*~*~*~ "Hey Kagome. I heard that you were dreaming of Kouga again. "  
  
"Hey Sango, a simple hi would have been nice. You didn't have to remind me you know."  
  
"Haha, it's just so funny! I am Kagome and I love you Kouga. I just wanna hold you and love you and kiss you all night long..."  
  
"Why I'd be happy to!" Kagome said in a deep voice.  
  
They laughed together as they walked to the locker rooms to change.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Let me borrow your lotion. And do you have an extra shirt?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Hold up." Kagome said walking p to Sango's locker. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks Kago-"BAM  
  
"Oops, I guess my hand slipped..hehehehehehehehe"  
  
"Oooh, Why do you keep doing that! I hate you sooooo much!!!" Sango fumed as she reopened her locker. Combinations and all.  
  
"Ah-ha!" BAM! "KAGOME!"BAM! Reopening her locker once again she hugged her locker door. "Sango, what ever are you doing? Why, I believe you are humping your locker. I pity who is gonna get this locker after we leave." Kagome said in a sweet and innocent voice loud enough that the whole locker isle heard her and started to gross out.  
  
"Hey, stay away from that Sango girl. She humps things."  
  
"Yea, I thought she was cool! Nasty-ness"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
"Ye-yes Sango. Did I ever tell you that you are me bestest friend in the whole widest of world?"  
  
"GRRRR NOgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrYOUgrrrrrrrrrrrDIDN'Trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." "We'll You're my best friend n the whole widest of world!" Kagome squeaked fearing for the worst. "Kagome!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed like a little girl and ran out of the locker rooms to my class. I had not given her a shirt yet so she wasn't wearing any when she ran after me in fury not caring about the horny stares she was getting from the guys.  
  
"Holy shit!" "Look at her! She's Topless!!!" "Fuck, she Fine!!!!!" "And Look at her boobs!!!"  
  
And with that one guy ran up to her from behind and hugged her with his hand slipping beneath her bra. But unfortunately for him, her aura was so burning with flame that he was burned to nothing ness. Fearing for the worst, the rest of the guys just stared at her from a distance.  
  
"KAGOME! I'M GONNA RIP OUR LITTLE LIMBS OUT! NOW COME OUT SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO WASTE MY ENERGY LOOKING FOR YOU!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Y-y-yes S-Sango?"  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!" Sango screamed her aura getting hotter.  
  
"Sang, I love you! I Love you so much! Please Sango, don't hurt me!!" "I don't fucking care what you say. I'm still gonna-"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! SANGO, WHERE'S YOUR SHIRT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
This only made the guys stare even more intently at the two."  
  
"YOU SICK HORNY BASTARDS!!!!"  
  
"Phew" Kagome murmered under her breath.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet!" With that, Sango tackled Kagome and then realizing that Kagome had shirt.and I need one.and Kagome has a shirt. In one swipe, Sango pulled Kagome's shirt off and pulled it over her head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed running to her locker. When she came out wearing her spare shirt, she saw every boy beaten into a bloody pulp.  
  
Then Sango came up, dusting off her hands and offered a hand to Kagome. "Even?" "Even" Kagome said smiling. They walked to their class together when Kagome stepped on a pile of ash. "Wonder why that's there" Sango wondered aloud.  
  
After playing basketball, Kagome, Sango, Yuki, Miaca, And Naru won looking like sweaty hogs, none the less. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The rest of the day went uneventful. So then Kagome and the rest of the girls went to Kagome's house to pick up some money. "Mom, I'm gonna go to the mall ok?"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"Mooooooooooommmmmmmm, I wanna goooooooooo"  
  
"No, you have chores." "Can't I do it when I come back?" "Fine, I'm going to your aunt Jenny's house for a visit. I better see this house spotless by the time I come back!" "Um, Mrs. Higurashi, can we have a lift to the mall?" Naru asked hopefully.  
  
*sigh* "Get to the car" When they arrived at the mall, the had a race in. Miaca won.as always.  
  
So then the shopping journey began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everybody!!! Sorry, but I wanna make this story pretty long so that I get a lot of reviews. Please be nice and give me reviews. Unfortunately, I have less then 20 minutes every two days on the computer cuz of mi older bro so I'm sorry if I don't update soon. I'm gonna leave this at a cliffy. If you can help me thing of a last name for Miaca, Sango, and Yuki, It would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Previews on the next chapter:  
  
"Kagome, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ok, You have to pick a date with...That guy! Miaca exclaimed pointing to the first cute guy she saw. [guess who he is!!!] 


	2. An enexpected turn of events

Disclaimer: I so not own Inuyasha ::sniff-sniff::I wish I did, but then he  
would go thru a whole lot of hell though…hehehehehehe^-^  
  
Promise  
Chapter 2 A Trip To the Mall  
  
"Hey Kagome, lets go here!!" Miaca clapped happily pointing at Bath And  
Body Works.  
"But Miaca, we go here ALL the time with you here..why do you ALWAYS wanna  
come here?!?!" Sango said exaggeratedly.  
"Yea Miaca, you go there every time you go to the mall.." Naru agreed  
shaking her head.  
"But I wanna goooooooooooooo"  
"Fine, lets go girls..I hear they got this new employee, and that she has  
beautiful curves!"  
And so the girls were chattering on their daily gossip once again.  
After HOURS of shopping, the girls finally set themselves down at a nearby  
bench.  
"Whoo, I'm pooped. Haha" Kagome stated dropping her bags down on the floor.  
"Well, you should be. After we all went to Forever 21, JC Penny, Macy's,  
Ross, A couple random jewelry stores, A small perfume store, Barnes N Noble  
to buy your stupid manga, all the little booths hanging around, and every  
other store in the whole god damed mall!!" Sango shouted loudly.  
"weeeelllll…" Kagome replied sheepishly.  
"Not to mention flirting with 4 guys, setting one date, tripping and  
falling in your facelike, 30 times! And I don't even wanna mention what  
happened at wet seal and hot topic!"  
"OK OK, I get the point!!. Thanks for telling me.." sarcastic ness dripping  
I her voice.  
"No problem! What are best friends for?!" Sango smiled a toothy grin.  
Kagome just glared..  
"Ok, lets play truth or dare!!" Naru clapped happily.  
"Here?! I the mall?! Are you crazy!" Miaca asked.  
"No, of course not! This is the funnest place to play!"  
"You know, she's right. I'm game!" Sango said happily.  
"Me too!" Kagome joined  
"…..Fineee"  
"YAY!!"  
"Ok, Miaca, Truth or Dare?"  
"…..truth!"  
"What's your deepest darkest secret?!"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA-"  
"ANSWER IT!!"  
"………….Ioncekissedagirlmistakingitwasaguy."  
"what?"  
"I SAID I once kissed a girl mistaking it was a guy!!"  
"whaaa- WA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"what?! Whats so funny?! Lots of people kiss people their own sex!!"  
"It's not that! We're laughing at your stupidity of mistaking it was a  
guy!!"  
"……..oh…"  
"FINE, KAGOME, TRUTH OR DARE!!"  
"..Dare!" Kagome said bravely and then regretting it fearing for the worst.  
"I dare you to….pick a date…with…THAT GUY!!" Miaca said pointing to a guy  
in a flannel unbuttoned with a tight muscle shirt under reveling his well  
toned chest through it, wearing baseball cap on top of his head, baggy  
black pants and shades. What was unusual was that he had long silky white  
hair..  
"OK, that's not so bad.."  
"I'M NOT DONE!!"  
Kagome merely gulped.  
"You have to do it seductively, and you have to unbutton the two top  
buttons to your blouse."  
WHAT?!?! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME OF I DO THAT!!"  
"Don't worry!, we won't let that happen! Remember, we're right here!"  
"…..fine."  
And with that, Kagome unbuttoned her shirt, reveling a small bit of  
cleavage, and walked slowly toward him swaying her hips as she walked,  
earning some glares from a couple of preppy college girls.  
" Damn stupid little kids, wannabee slut! *laughs evily*"  
Finally she walked up to the mystery man.  
"Hey sexy. How you doing?" Kagome said while tracing a finger down his  
chest.  
He just grunted at the contact.  
"Aww, I just love a mysterous muscle man!"  
"Feh.."  
"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked sliding her hands on his chest,  
pressing herself closer to him."  
"Inuyasha"  
"Oh? What an unusual name! I love a man who's different!"  
Inuyasha just turned his head the other direction.  
"Oh, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Kagome started fanning  
herself with her hand and then unbuttoning her third button revealing some  
more of her cleavage. Inuyasha blushed at this.  
'Yes! Finally! Score! I might actually pull this off!' Kagome thought  
happily noticing her blush.  
"wow, she's good..I wonder what she does in her free time when we're not  
around.." Naru thought aloud..  
When Inuyasha finally looked at her face, he jumped in surprise.  
"WOW! It's you! I thought you were somebody else freaking me out! Why  
didn't you tell me it was you?! I am so happy to see you!" Inuyasha  
exclaimed happily embracing her in a tight hug.  
"eh….?"came Kagome's intelligent reply.  
Before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her!! 'what?! He.. he's  
kissing me!! WHO DA HELL IS THIS GUY?!?!?!HE-HE'S STEALING MY FIRST KISS!!  
H-HOW COULD HE?!!?!"  
Kagome pushed him away in one quick shove. Tears began to well up in her  
eyes as she glared at him. "Ho-How could you!! How DARE you?!?! YOU JUST  
KISSED ME!! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!" Kagome shouted tears falling  
freely down her face. Inuyasha stepped up, put his hand on her face and  
wiped her tears away from her face.  
"Kikyo..it's me..Inuyasha…"  
And with that he removed his sunglasses revealing his amber eyes. Kagome  
sniffed as she got lost in those eyes, but quickly snapped out of it.  
"My name is Kagome..KA..GO..ME!!! NOT THIS KIKYO PERSON, KAGOME!!"  
"Wha…OMFG!!I AM SO SORRY!"  
"Don't bother…what's done is done..the damage cant be fixed.." Kagome  
replied now fighting back even more tears. Then Sango came up and whispered  
comforting words to her as Kagome cried on her shoulder.  
"I think it' time for us to go…C'mon Kagome.." Sango said just above a  
whisper.  
Inuyasha wanted to reach but stopped himself. "Was it something I said?"  
Inuyasha thought as he watched the four girls grab their BIG pile of bags  
and leave. His sensitive ears picking up the sound of sniffs and his nose  
smelling the unbearable smell of salty water known as tears. Inuyasha felt  
guilty that he made her cry, since he always felt guilty when girls cry.  
Inuyasha thought about what he did that made her cry as he walked the  
opposite direction.  
  
Well, that's it!! Don't kill me~!!!!! Inuyasha was a little OOC but still,  
everybody has a heart rite? Well, ok! It's done none the less, don't worry!  
This will turn out ok! Nobody is evil in here ok!  
Thanks for reading! Ja-ne minna-san!!^-^ 


End file.
